Duel Flames
by ShadowS0UL
Summary: A MiaXSoren fanfic set in the setting of Naruto with plenty characters of each. Inserting mixs and pairing in how the characters...hook up. Also, like any other good story, a plot that no one should miss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem

Hey there! My third ever fanfic, though I'm confident I'm a somewhat good writer.

I'm always looking for a people's reviews. I love hearing what you have to say, that is, if it does not swear and such. Come on guys, burns I can handle, but hellfire is bit much. People that do that, go get a life.

Plz R&R, enjoy or read

Anyhow, without further blah blah blah, here's the story

--------

How far did she have to go? They just wouldn't leave her alone! They were strong. They were experienced. They were fast. Running for days, even as fast as she was, her endurance was reaching its limit.

Another dagger came in fast; she knocked it away with a graceful swipe of her katana. The danger wasn't over however, as the dagger exploded. Snuffling a scream of pain the purple, long-haired woman kept running even as more and more of her red fighter's robe was torn apart.

She had just decided to scout a large hill past some trees, when they struck. They tried to hit her with trees; she had no choice but to run the other direction. Every mile or so the attacks grew stronger, more deadly, and more…different? Did it mean that there were more of them than attacked her at one time?!

"I have to get back to my friends!!" The woman cried as she turned 180 and pressed on. Several lines of wire almost escaped her vision as the woman ducked under the trap. Rolling up she heard someone say,

"Water style! Great Flood Jutsu!!"

Oh and how they sky looked so...gray. (what you thought I'd say blue?)

"NARUTO!!!" the pink haired girl screamed as she swung a boulder as if it where toy ball.

"S-Sakura I didn't mean to walk in the girl's changing room this time, honest!!" The spiky yellow haired boy yelled over his shoulder as his metal leaf symbol shined in the sun.

"This time?!" Sakura roared as she grabbed the black tails of Naruto's headband.

"Uh...Sorry wrong one! eheh" he responded as his entirety puffed completely into smoke.

"OHH your shadow clones can't save you, you pervert!!" Sakura yelled to the sky

"Running, running, running!" Naruto chanted to himself as he went through several back alleys before reaching the enormous gates of the village (that was more like a city)

"Naruto? Out on a solo mission?" the gate guard happily yelled over.

Naruto failed all too late in quieting the guard as an aura of death appeared behind him.

"Oh Naruto..."Sakura smiled

"eh...eh...hi" Naruto winced.

Several bone crushing seconds later....

"You never learn." Sakura huffed

"B-but..I didn..." Naruto's twitching body (half of it being in the rock ground)

In an amazing recovery, Naruto jumped up as all three (forgot the poor guard?) turned to hear a huffed scream, followed by a sudden clash of metal. It came from be on the gate.

"What's that!?" The guard yelled out, but as he did he did the metal sounds suddenly stopped. After what seemed like hours (just a minute or two) they heard a faint huff sound that steadily grew closer.

"Naruto! Sakura! Get ready for anything; I'm off to get the others!!" The guard ordered as he ran off.

The pink haired Sakura stood in her powerful stance as Naruto had his hands at the ready. Both had all their senses focused to the max as the heavy huffed breaths grew closer and closer.

"That sounds like…" Sakura narrowed her eyes even as the gray clouds above lit the ground with the lightning and the rain soon followed.

The source of the huffed breaths came into view as a purple haired person slumped over the hill.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto questioned

"That person needs help!" Sakura yelled out as she ran forth.

Dam it was raining now…why did they suddenly stop their attack? The purple-haired girl didn't know nor cared as she dragged her nearly destroyed sword behind her. Clenching her chest, she felt warm liquid mix with the cold rain.

"I didn't know it rained blood…oh…that's mine…" The girl staggered a further bit more before something caused her to clock her head up. It was the sound of a yell, and with it, the girl saw a rather pinkish girl running straight at her.

"Well what do you know? They didn't stop attacking just yet." She smirked even as blood trickled down her chin. Using all her strength she lifted her blade for this final true battle.

"COME ON THEN!! I'LL MAKE SURE KNOW NEVER FORGET THE NAME OF MIA THE SWORDSMASTER!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem

Not much to say.

Plz R&R, enjoy or read

Anyhow, without further blah blah blah, here's the story

--------

"COME ON THEN!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER FORGET THE NAME OF MIA THE SWORDSMASTER!!!" the young woman had roared, halting Sakura in her tracks. Sakura barely had time to utter a syllable before the woman charged, leaving a trail of flying blood behind her. Jumping higher than Sakura though possible for a person in her condition, the woman came down with the force of a meteor.

Lucky for Sakura, she had jumped back to Naruto, thus not becoming like the rock ground below this woman Mia, split.

"What's wrong? You people never hesitated like this before, or is it you're actually feeling FEAR!?" Mia shouted out before charging once again.

Naruto moved quickly and jumped forth,

"Shadow Clone Justu!" he shouted his familiar words. In puffs of white smoke they came, copies of him numbering in the tens.

"Stop we're not trying to hur-!" he tried to shout out but was drone out by Mia's battle cry,

"I'M NO FOOL!!" she cried as she lifted up. Not even three seconds later, Mia was in Naruto's face, the copies vanishing from large slashes. "Last one." she whispered the words as her face was one of darkness, her eyes blood-stained. With one mighty downward slash Mia cleaved through the body of...smoke.

"Fooled ya!" the voice chuckled even as Mia was spinning around, eyes wide. From above Naruto's clone disappeared as it had did its job. With his favorite blue ball of pure energy he came down with the force of yet another Meteor. Naruto was in for quite a surprise as Mia hadn't dodged the blast but rather blocked it with the sword's hand guard.

What came after was beautiful and deadly. The worn out sword could withstand no more, and Naruto's Rasigon was way overkill. The sword didn't just break, it _shattered. _Mixed with the explosion that Naruto's attack caused, the fragment flew like the beautiful shaprel (I can't spell) they were.

Naruto got lucky; his attack flung most of the metal far away...the few it didn't shot back to the sword's wielder. Naruto looked at the purple-haired woman as the dust cleared. Protecting her face by crossing her arms, they looked like pincushions. Her arms also protected most of her chest, however _most_ wasn't good enough and a few shards looked like they went deep. Slowly Mia's body staggered back a step then, with the speed of grass growing, it fell. Sakura's instincts got the better of her and she pounced forward to catch Mia.

"Naruto…" Saukra breathed

"Y-yeah?" he replied nervously even as other leaf ninja started to arrive

"We need to get her to Tusande…NOW."

"Why didn't you just kill her?" a ninja asked as they stood outside the operation room.

"I don't know who she is." Naruto responded

"She was trying to kill you! It's kill or be killed!" The ninja yelled

"So noisy out here. Why don't you both shut up." A woman's voice was heard as the white doors opened.

"Oh! Y-yes ma'dam sorry ma'dam!" the ninja saluted to the robust blonde woman.

"Gran how is she?" Naruto asked quickly, the woman didn't quite respond and Naruto missed the twitch of a vein on her head. Naruto then looked to Sakura who had walked out with Tusande.

"Sakura ho-aggg!!!" Naruto managed to say before Tusande's fist sent him flying out the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Gran!?" Tusande barked out.

Ten minutes later after Naruto ran all the way back…

"She _was _in critical condition, but I'm surprised how quickly her body responds to our healing techniques. It's as if her body is used to quickly healing. Anyways, she…Mia is fine and in another room." Tusande sighed

"Who is she, I mean why she'd attack us?" Naruto questioned

"We're headed there to figure that out right now." Sakura chimed

With a white robe on, and in white sheets, the young woman looked out the window. It was gray, but still a nice day. The view of the large town was amazing too. She could see people going about there business and children playing. She could _also _see armed units like the ones who attacked her on nearby rooftops. No doubt this room's door was also guarded. They didn't kill her, and judging by the bandages, they patched her up.

"Ahh," Mia said aloud "They must be getting ready to interrogate me." As if on cue, Sakura and the others walked in. Mia silently chuckled to herself as she gave a sheepish smile. "You're the ones from before…" Mia pointed

"They are Sakura and Naruto and I guess you know who I am." The blonde woman in a green robe stated. Mia simply shook her head. The woman paused for a minute or two before letting out a sigh. "I guess it doesn't matter, I'm the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

The look on the Mia's face was straightforward. With an eyebrow lifted high and twitch of the lip, she was as confused as a person could get.

"You're the what?" she asked

"Hey Sakura," Naruto whispered

"What?"

"Do you think she's lying?"

"Hard to tell…" Sakura narrowed her eyes

Tusnde gave another sigh,

"Alright fine, why did you attack these two?" she asked

Mia's instantly got serious again,

"Because they where trying to kill me." She glared

"You attacked us!" Naruto yelled

Mia blinked several times…

"Can you tell us why you were so hurt?" Sakura questioned, hoping to get to the bottom of things.

Mia blinked several times…

"You're not with the ones who attacked me before are you?"


End file.
